


Control

by IlluminousVeneer



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminousVeneer/pseuds/IlluminousVeneer
Summary: Naruto could tell that his teammate had issues—sure, being the sole survivor of a massacre could do that. But what Naruto didn’t know was that a simple wager could lead to a whole other side of Sasuke. Warnings: Slash, M/M, PWP, etc. [Requested by anonymous]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you guys enjoy this story. I had a bit of difficulty writing it, but I think it turned out okay. Thanks to the unnamed person who messaged me with the idea of Sasuke dominating Naruto after a wrestling match. Hope I did it justice! If anyone has requests, please feel free to let me know!
> 
> Have requests? Follow me at illuminousveneer.tumblr.com & let me fulfill your wish :)

Naruto was your typical thirteen year old boy. With blond, spiky hair and blue eyes, Naruto allegedly resembled his father. Not that he ever knew the man—both of his parents had died before he could ever have ever known them. While Iruka-sensei had been a great mentor for him, he had never really…taught Naruto much about exploring his own feelings. With even the simplest of missions, Naruto noticed a trend occurring: his adrenaline would spike and he would start to feel something stirring in his abdomen which would lead to tightness in his trousers. It was uncomfortable and embarrassing. Naruto almost envied Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke for always being so calm and collected. They probably never had these problems.

Sasuke was annoying. He was always so quiet and pensive. He always had to seem like he was in charge even though Kakashi sensei was their group leader. Sakura fawned over him and let him order them around, but Naruto hated that. He hated it because he knew Sasuke loved the thrill of being in charge. 

But at the tender age of thirteen, Naruto was very curious about most things. Like chugging ramen or accepting a dare from Kiba to chug a whole gallon of milk. Sure, in hindsight, a lot of those ideas were probably dumb. But Naruto had a child-like curiosity of the world and was always exploring it—wanting to know more and more. Iruka-sensei had even commented once that Naruto’s curiosity would either make him one of the greatest shinobi in the village—or it would be the death of him. 

One evening, Team 7 was on a mission near a river. Sakura had fallen asleep due to the long walk and Kakashi sensei was ready to call it a night as well. To Naruto’s utmost annoyance, Kakashi had ordered Sasuke and Naruto to stay watch until he could sleep for a few hours and then he would take over. 

Thus, the two boys were stuck glaring at each other. Well, to be fair, it was mostly Naruto glaring at Sasuke while Sasuke stared off into the distance. After about an hour of pure silence, Naruto felt like he needed to do something—all this energy was building up inside of him and he felt like he had to let it out.

“Hey, Sasuke, let’s spar!” Naruto rose from the ground and pointed at the raven-haired youth who seemed to ignore the blond. Walking closer to his team-mate, Naruto jabbed his toe against Sasuke’s knee and repeated his words again. 

There was still no response.

Finally, Naruto decided to crouch near Sasuke and stare him right in the face. Sasuke was doing a great job at ignoring Naruto and it was driving him crazy.

“I betcha that you’re too scared to spar with me cause ya know I would win—“ Naruto was cut off by Sasuke jumping up and pinning Naruto down. Naruto struggled and finally managed to push off Sasuke, recoiling a bit before lunging forward to push Sasuke down. The two boys went at it for several minutes, physically trying to pin the other one down. Naruto was finally starting to push harder and for a moment, Naruto thought he was going to win until Sasuke suddenly lifted his legs and tumbled with Naruto on the ground. The blond wasn’t sure how he had ended up like this, but Sasuke had managed to pin Naruto to the ground. The dark-haired boy was seated on Naruto’s chest as if his mere presence could pin down Naruto.

Right as Naruto tried to growl, he immediately felt another stirring reaction. Immediately, Naruto’s eyes were drawn to Sasuke’s hairless legs that were planted besides Naruto’s abdomen. There was a sweet smell coming from Sasuke and despite his best attempts, Naruto couldn’t stifle the rising erection in his sweat pants. His face flushing, Naruto hoped that the ground would swallow him alive because Sasuke would never let him live this down.

Surprisingly, Sasuke jumped up and turned around to face Naruto with a stoic look on his face. Perhaps he hadn’t seen the tent in Naruto’s pants. Giving a mirthless chuckle, Sasuke held out his hand to Naruto.

“Let’s make this a wager.” Sasuke finally spoke for the first time that night. “If I win, I get to order you around for the rest of our watch. If you win, then you get to order me around.” Instantly, thoughts of making Sasuke parade around in his boxers filled Naruto’s mind (and unfortunately made him a bit harder) and Naruto bit his lips, agreeing eagerly. 

The two boys stood across from each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Naruto’s heart was racing as he prepared himself for victory. Deciding to make the first move, Naruto raced forward and clenched his hands into a fist, ready to strike at Sasuke’s face. 

Unfortunately, the Uchiha was too nimble and easily avoided Naruto’s attack. Grabbing Naruto’s extended first, Sasuke pivoted the blond and used his legs to trip Naruto onto the ground. Sasuke triumphantly pinned down Naruto for the umpteenth time that night, and Naruto gritted his teeth. Why did he have to keep on losing—especially to Sasuke, of all people?!

“I win.” Sasuke smirked. He had Naruto’s face on the grass and he was sitting on Naruto’s back, holding him down. Naruto grumbled some choice words that Sasuke couldn’t quite decipher. 

“Fine…” Naruto finally coughed. “What do you want me to do? Tell everyone how great you are?” Naruto’s hoarse voice echoed slightly. If Naruto could have seen Sasuke’s face, he would have seen a glimmer of cockiness and confidence. 

“No. Say you’re my bitch for the night. You’re my slave and you will do as I please.” Sasuke simply ordered. Naruto arched one of his golden eyebrows, not realizing how much Sasuke liked to be in control of situations. 

“N-No! This was a stupid bet anyways.” Naruto struggled against Sasuke, trying to get back up but Sasuke must have been using some chakra to hold the blond down. Suddenly, Sasuke leaned forward and placed his lips by Naruto’s ear and whispered:

“But you want to. You would love to be my servant. You probably fantasize about me and the stuff you want to do with my perfect body. That’s why you get hard around me. You think no one notices but you’re so obvious.” Sasuke purred. Naruto struggled again but it only made him feel harder down there. After it finally seemed like Sasuke wouldn’t relent, Naruto figured he would just say the words and Sasuke would mock him forever.

“Fine. I’ll be your slave for the night.” Naruto growled. 

“That’s more like it. I want you to worship my ass.” The vulgar words coming from Sasuke’s mouth were weirdly turning Naruto on. Naruto got back on his knees and to his horror, Sasuke’s ass was inches from his face.

“Uh…” Naruto didn’t know how to tell Sasuke that he didn’t really know how to do anything. Sasuke seemed to pick up on that and scoffed. 

“Put your hands on my hips.” Sasuke ordered. Naruto complied, moving forward and feeling the soft fabric of Sasuke’s shorts. “And sniff me.” Naruto, humiliated, pressed forward again and buried his face into Sasuke, feeling the touch of his shorts on his nose and lips.

Surprisingly, Sasuke reached around and grabbed the back of Naruto’s head and pressed it against his ass to the point where Naruto couldn’t breathe. Naruto tried to push himself away but he couldn’t. Finally, Sasuke let go and turned around and got right up in Naruto’s face:

“What the fuck did we agree on, dobe. I’m in control here. If I want to use your face as my seat, then I will do it. Do you understand me?!” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hair and pulled it a bit, watching with satisfaction as the boy moaned a bit. 

“Y-Yes…” Naruto groaned. Sasuke smirked and moved his ass toward Naruto’s face again. Naruto could feel his breath hovering over Sasuke’s cheeks and he couldn’t help but feel strangely turned on by this scenario.

After Sasuke was seemingly satisfied, he pulled away from Naruto and panted a bit. 

“Take off my shorts.” Sasuke ordered. Naruto hesitated for a moment until Sasuke gave him a dangerous glower. Naruto meekly crawled toward Sasuke and reached for the waistband of Sasuke’s shorts. Unbuttoning the top button and unzipping the shorts, Naruto watched as the pair of shorts fell to the ground and left Sasuke in tight gray boxer briefs. 

“Lay down on the ground. I want you facing up.” Sasuke ordered as Naruto was momentarily distracted by the large bulge in Sasuke’s briefs. So the ice prince even got hard, too.

Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke lowered himself and sat on Naruto’s face. Naruto was struggling to breathe again as he inhaled the smell of the fabric of Sasuke’s briefs. Sasuke started to make slow movements with his ass—moving up and down and side-to-side.

“You like this, don’t you, dobe? You’ve probably been waiting for this a long time.” Sasuke muttered before finally standing up. Stepping out of his briefs, Sasuke’s dick bounced out and his balls were hanging down. He shoved his underwear into Naruto’s face for a moment, making the blond boy sniff it until Naruto started coughing again. Wiping away the tears at his eyes, Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled off his shirt and revealed his pale, toned chest. He moved back down to sit on Naruto’s chest again.

Sasuke took his balls and pushed both of them into Naruto’s mouth. It was more than a mouthful for the blond boy. Naruto could see and feel Sasuke’s cock on the side of his face going from the bottom of his nose to past his forehead. Sasuke leaned forward so his balls would go even deeper. Naruto made moans and tried to push him off, but Sasuke managed to successfully pin Naruto down again. When Sasuke leaned back, his balls slipped out of Naruto’s mouth which was full of saliva. 

Before Naruto could catch his breath, Sasuke shoved the head of his cock into Naruto’s mouth. Naruto could taste the precum that slipped out from before. Sasuke looked at the blond boy directly in the eyes and said: 

"I want you looking at me while you do this, because your my bitch... do you understand?" 

As if something was taking over Naruto, he said yes and continued to suck. Naruto could only go for about a few inches before starting to gag. So Sasuke took it out and slapped the other boy with it: "I want you to take it all in dobe!" 

After that, Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto’s head with one hand, and holding his dick with the other, he pushed it in to the back of Naruto’s throat in one thrust. Naruto could feel it hit deep inside of him and tried not to gag, but it was impossible. 

Sasuke started moving Naruto’s head up and down while spit spilled out of his mouth. Naruto gasped for whatever air he could get as he pushed Sasuke’s dick out of his mouth. 

"What the fuck do you think you’re doing?" Sasuke hissed. Naruto tried to answer but didn’t seem to have enough air to say anything. 

"I tell you when to stop! You don’t get a say on that! You know what I’m going to do?! I’m going to fuck the living daylights out of you!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s arm and pushed him down to the ground. 

Sasuke pinned Naruto down in the ground and grabbed his underwear that was laying to the side. 

"I don’t want you saying anything else!" He shoved his used underwear into Naruto’s mouth. Naruto felt like he couldn’t make any more sounds at this point. Sasuke placed his legs around Naruto’s and put them in a lock. One of his hands were holding both of Naruto’s hands. With his free hand, Sasuke slid Naruto’s shorts off along with his boxers and started to massage his ass. Then Sasuke got right on top of Naruto who could feel Sasuke’s cock aligned with my butt crack. 

Sasuke’s mouth moved right to Naruto’s ear again and whispered: "Are you ready to be under my control?" 

Sasuke grabbed his cock and placed its head right by Naruto’s hole. Despite how crazy this scenario was to Naruto, he was strangely…feeling exhilarated and excited as if being under Sasuke’s control made him finally feel like he had a release for all that energy inside of him. 

Still, it hurt. Naruto looked forward and could feel Sasuke’s thick dick moving inside of him. Every inch hurt more and more. Once Sasuke had it all inside of Naruto’s ass, he laid on top of the blond with his legs on the outside. Naruto stared moaning and moaning, but nobody but him could hear him with Sasuke’s boxer briefs in his mouth. Sasuke started to make movements up and down...slowly at first, but moving to a faster speed as time went on. He pounded against Naruto mercilessly as the tanner boy felt himself grounding his erection on the ground—desperate for release. 

Sasuke slowed his movements down and arched backwards to try to get a bit deeper before cumming. His hands let go of Naruto’s and his legs spread open who felt Sasuke’s hips squishing his butt cheeks. Right after that, Naruto felt Sasuke’s hot cum deep inside of him. The feeling of hot cum filling Naruto’s hole made Naruto moan out in pleasure and pain as his release finally came and his seed painted the ground underneath him. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto and stayed there for a few moments. 

“Dress me.” Sasuke finally said as he stood up. Naruto grabbed his clothes from around the campground. He could feel Sasuke staring at him as he placed Sasuke’s wet underwear back on him and then buttoned up and zipped up his shorts.

"So you are under my control from now on. You do what I say when we're alone" Naruto looked at Sasuke while he was on his knees, putting his sweatpants on right in front of him.

Before the blond boy could respond, Sasuke grabbed his head and pushed Naruto’s face against his crotch and pressed with a lot of pressure. Naruto could feel the outline of his soft dick against his face.

“I’m in control now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Naruto and Sasuke didn’t know was that they had an audience…and what better audience than a participating one? Warnings: Slash, M/M/M, PWP, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this matched your request! Feel free to leave your feedback and any further requests! :)
> 
> EDIT: Some of the formatting got a bit weird...so sorry about that if it's a bother.

_The feeling of hot cum filling Naruto’s hole made Naruto moan out in pleasure and pain as his release finally came and his seed painted the ground underneath him. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto and stayed there for a few moments._

_“Dress me.” Sasuke finally said as he stood up. Naruto grabbed his clothes from around the campground. He could feel Sasuke staring at him as he placed Sasuke’s wet underwear back on him and then buttoned up and zipped up his shorts._

_"So you are under my control from now on. You do what I say when we're alone" Naruto looked at Sasuke while he was on his knees, putting his sweatpants on right in front of him._

_Before the blond boy could respond, Sasuke grabbed his head and pushed Naruto’s face against his crotch and pressed with a lot of pressure. Naruto could feel the outline of his soft dick against his face._

_“I’m in control now.”_

 

* * *

 

Tension filled the evening air as Naruto pushed Sasuke away. What had just happened?! Naruto somehow had lost to the smug boy and had ended up getting fucked by the raven-haired ninja. This was _not_ what Naruto had planned.

 

However, Naruto seemed to have not planned for many things. This was evident when a familiar voice cracked through the terse humidity.

 

“Well, that was hot.” Naruto’s face flushed red as he snapped his neck back to see none other than Kakashi-sensei sitting on the ground, stroking the huge bulge in his sweatpants. The jounin’s silver hair was tousled, as if he had been taken from his bed. Realization crept upon Naruto like a shadow as the idea of Kakashi-sensei watching him get humiliated and fucked by Sasuke…somehow turned on him.

 

Sasuke, who was standing above Naruto, simply crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. The Uchiha, like Naruto, was shirtless. Both boys had a lithe film of sweat covering their developing bodies.

 

“Perv.” Sasuke muttered. Kakashi stopped rubbing his bulge for a moment and shrugged, as if the word had little to no indignation attached to it. Naruto felt as if the two Sharingan holders were having an invisible conversation based on their body movements—and Naruto _hated_ feeling left out.

 

“W-What?!” Naruto sputtered, looking between the shirtless Sasuke and the _very_ hard Kakashi. “I feel like you guys are up to something…”

 

“Very excellent shinobi techniques, Naruto.” Kakashi muttered as he rose from his sedentary position and walked toward the two young boys. A mixture of shock and arousal filled Naruto as his sensei threw off his shirt, revealing a very well-defined set of abs and pecs. There were scars littered across the chest as well, only making Naruto feel a stirring in his pants. Underneath the moonlight, Kakashi looked like a god. Naruto would never say that aloud, but between his incredibly sexy sensei and his teammate, Naruto was starting to feel…this electricity in the air.

 

Naruto felt an instinct to stand amongst his teammates as well. Kakashi-sensei stood in front of him while Sasuke stood behind him. Naruto in the middle, Kakashi bent down and looked directly at Sasuke as if Naruto was invisible.

 

“Follow my lead, Sasuke.” The words sent a shiver through Naruto’s spine as he felt his member straining against his sweatpants. The tanner boy suddenly started moaning as Kakashi’s lips started to caress over his cheeks, down his jaw line, and around his neck. Not far behind, Sasuke’s lips and hot breath touched Naruto’s face and jaw and neck. Feeling a bit brave, Naruto ran his hand down Kakashi’s body, feeling how each muscle seemed to be pushing up against his tight skin, hard to the touch.

 

“Touch me, too, dobe.” Sasuke whispered into Naruto’s ear as he momentarily withdrew from licking the nape of Naruto’s neck. Naruto ran his hand over Sasuke’s body, feeling the lean frame and the developing muscles around Sasuke’s abdomen.

 

In response, Naruto felt Kakashi’s and Sasuke’s hands roaming over his own body—up and down his back and chest—over his ass and squeezing his crotch which only made him harder. Between Kakashi’s large hand and careful strokes and Sasuke’s smaller hand and rougher strokes, Naruto felt like he was in heaven.

 

The blond started to lose a sense of time as he became lost to the sensations that the two were giving him. Sasuke reached for Naruto’s sweatpants and unfastened them to pull them off. Naruto quickly stepped out of the pile of cloth at the floor and moaned as Kakashi leaned over and kissed Naruto on the back of his neck, running his lips from one shoulder to the next. The air was cool to Naruto’s skin until Kakashi and Sasuke pressed their bodies against him. The rough feeling of their clothed bodies made Naruto even more aware of his own naked body—making him moan loudly as Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s cock and pumped it against the bulge in Sasuke’s shorts, pinning it between them.

 

“I want to fuck you, Naruto. Show you how a man feels like.” Kakashi whispered into Naruto’s ear as Sasuke ran his tongue along the edge. As if feeling jealous, Sasuke leapt forward to kiss Kakashi-sensei’s lips as the two of them held tightly onto Naruto. Moaning, the blond could feel them pressing against his body as their hands, lips, and tongues touched his skin.

 

“Take out my dick, Naruto.” Sasuke ordered as he pulled away from Kakashi, panting. Naruto numbly nodded, moving one hand down and worked Sasuke’s shorts down, the pants easily falling again. Sasuke’s cock popped out hard from his briefs and flashbacks from the previous encounter filled Naruto’s mind, making him even harder—if that was possible. Grasping it for a moment, Naruto reached past the elastic waistband of the briefs and pulled them down to reveal Sasuke’s length. Then, Sasuke pushed down on his shoulders. As if sending a telepathic message to Naruto, Sasuke ordered what he wanted through his eyes.

 

Kakashi had moved back at some point as Naruto eased down onto his knees and took Sasuke’s dick for the second time that night. He held it up and licked the head, running his tongue over and around it. Sasuke groaned before pushing in the head in between Naruto’s lips and shoving in as much of his cock as he could. Naruto tried to accommodate as much of the cock as possible, but he started to feel his breathing become more hitched and he started to slap against Sasuke’s thighs. But Sasuke didn’t react and instead continued to push Naurto down on his cock. Finally, Naruto could feel his eyes wetting.

 

“That’s enough, Sasuke.” Kakashi ordered. Reluctantly, Sasuke let Naruto’s head go. For a moment, Naruto struggled to accommodate to the excess air but finally his breathing stabilized. It was then that he noticed something rubbing his neck and upward his whiskered cheek. He pulled back to see the bulge in Kakashi’s boxers rubbing against him. There was a big wet spot at the front of the tent and Naruto could feel how hard Kakashi-sensei was. Feeling this urge to please his sensei, Naruto hooked his fingers into the elastic waistband of Kakashi’s boxers and pulled them down. To Naruto’s shock, a huge cock bounced in front of him. It was bigger than his and Sasuke’s!

 

“Suck both of our cocks, Naruto.” Kakashi-sensei whispered, a sense of urgency and need filling his voice. Naruto shifted around and took Kakashi in as much as he could, letting the head of his huge cock sink into his mouth. He worked his mouth back and forth as he held onto Kakashi's hard thighs. When Sasuke moved back up next to Kakashi, the raven-haired boy held his cock down for Naruto to suck it too. His thin but muscular body made Sasuke seem menacing—almost threatening--but his hand still moved gently over Naruto's head, massaging his scalp, and caressing his cheek. When Naruto looked up he saw Sasuke was kissing Kakashi madly, as he held Kakashi's unmasked chin with his other hand.

 

Naruto took a deep breath again before attempting to take Kakashi's cock. He let it sink into his mouth, working back and forth until it was wet and slick. Then, Naruto took Sasuke's cock and slid it through his lips and pumped his mouth back and forth on it making it as wet and slick as Kakashi's. Over and over and over, eyes closed, till he didn't know which cock he was sucking and which he was stroking with his hand. The cocks were different. Different thickness, different length, and different in the way one was smooth along the shaft and the other was lined with veins.

 

Euphorically, Naruto didn't care. He wasn't thinking of those differences as he sucked one then the other. He let the sensation of each cock filling his mouth become his focus and the only sound he heard was the sound of cock sliding through his wet lips and the moans and kissing of Kakashi and Sasuke.

 

Suddenly, Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the hair, pulled his head back and off the cock he was sucking. Naruto opened his eyes as his pupils were dilated with lust, and looked up at Kakashi who moved down to him, and kissed him on the mouth.

 

Sasuke eased down behind Naruto, pulled his hips back getting him to lean forward till he had to hold on to Kakashi's thighs. Kakashi stood up and pushed his cock to Naruto's lips, rubbed his cock, slick pre-cum, over them and then he pushed it into Naruto's mouth making him take it, all of it, as he held his head between his hands. Naruto gagged for a few moments but surprisingly, he was starting to get good at accommodating the dicks in his mouth.

 

"Fuck, Naruto, worship my cock." Kakashi whispered as Naruto moved up and down the huge dick that his teacher possessed. After a few moments, Naruto felt Sasuke rubbing his wet slick cock along his somewhat sore ass. Sasuke pushed it into the crevice between his cheeks, pKakashiing him until found his opening and he pressed against it. Sasuke bore down on him, pushed harder against his tightness as he nipped at his ear and along the skin on his neck and shoulder.

 

"Let me in...slut" Sasuke moaned into Naruto's ear as he pushed again—harder--holding Naruto's hips tightly, forcing his cock into him, breaching his opening and penetrating him, slowly, gently, easing inch after inch into his hole. Naruto cried out around as the familiar cock buried within his ass again. His body quivered with the penetration.

 

Naruto took Sasuke's cock in his ass and sucked Kakashi's cock in his mouth letting them use him. Sasuke kept easing into him, slowly, until his cock was buried all the way, hips pressed against ass, chest against back. Meanwhile, Kakashi held Naruto's head in position as he fucked his cock slowly back and forth through his lips. Sasuke began to work his cock in Naruto's hole, pulling back and easing back in, full long strokes, the stretched opening loosening, accepting Sasuke's fuck.

 

Sasuke started to fucked in fast strokes, pumping his cock through the tight ring of Naruto's hole and sinking into his soft hot tunnel. Naruto continued to suck Kakashi's cock, holding tight to his thighs for balance as Sasuke mercilessly drilled into his hole over and over and over. Sasuke could probably feel Naruto's hole loosening as his ability to slide into him grew easier and he began to fuck harder, to swing his hips faster and Naruto took it moaning and grunting with every deep thrust up into him.

 

Every few moments, Kakashi would pull his cock out of Naruto's mouth, slap his face with it, then rub it over his face leaving a trail of slick pre-cum in its wake. Naruto held his mouth open, waiting, ready for Kakashi to put his cock back on his tongue and push inward filling his mouth.

 

"Fuck...slut…I'm close" Sasuke said and he pulled out of Naruto, his wet slick cock bobbing up and down. Naruto’s lust-filled eyes then looked up at Kakashi.

 

Naruto took their cocks--Sasuke in his ass fucking faster and faster and Kakashi pumping his mouth like he was a toy. He held on to Kakashi's thighs to keep from falling as he rocked back and forth between them. Sasuke leaned over and ran his hands around Naruto's torso, rubbing them down his chest and over his stomach till one took his hard cock and began to stroke it in rhythm to his fuck. For a moment, Sasuke looked up at his sensei whose eyes were closed and his mouth open letting his moans and grunts escape as he pumped his hips. Sasuke leaned down and ran his tongue over Naruto's neck and around one ear; then he nipped at it, pulling the lobe with his teeth.

 

"You nasty slut; you really like it, don't you?" Sasuke whispered and Naruto moaned loudly around Kakashi cock. Sasuke slammed his hips forward in short thrusts as he grunted and cried out.

 

"Take it...take it" his voice trailed off as he slammed into Naruto and held his cock deep inside him as his cock pumped out his load. He moved his hips slowly, pulled back a couple of inches and pushed back in, sliding his cock through the slick load he had just deposited. "Yeah...that feels good" he whispered in Naruto's ear.

 

Kakashi was beginning to grunt and shove into Naruto so hard he was choking him, making him gag and Sasuke put his hand on Kakashi's stomach causing him to open his eyes and look down at the two of them.

 

"Shoot it down his throat...I want him to be full of our cum" Sasuke pleaded as Kakashi stood with his cock in Naruto's mouth. Kakashi nodded, his breathing ragged as he pumped his hips in short thrusts. Sasuke took Naruto by the hair and pulled his head up as Naruto’s eyes watered with Kakashi’s cock snaking further down his throat. Naruto watched as his sensei tensed up, his abs tightening up and on instinct--Naruto opened his mouth, waiting, and Sasuke had his face right by him watching as Kakashi's cock flared up larger.

 

"Fill him up, sensei." Sasuke commanded as he held Naruto's head back and Kakashi cried out, his body shook and he came. Thick ropey wads of cum flew out of his cock. The first wave spattered all across Naruto’s slick throat. The second shot straight into his mouth. The final load came as Kakashi was slowly withdrawing his dick, so some dribbled out.

 

Kakashi, spent and exhausted, stepped back as he ran his hand down his cock squeezing out the last of his load letting it drip from his wet slimy cock. Sasuke looked at Naruto' face, saw the cum dripping off his upper lip and teeth and down on his tongue and decided to lick his teammates face to taste the bitter salty flavor of Kakashi's cum.

 

“Naruto…” Kakashi panted. “That was…fucking amazing…” Naruto beamed in pride, nuzzling his sensei’s hardening cock. For some reason, the fact the he could make Sasuke and his sensei so happy made Naruto’s heart swell with pride. It was almost as if he had the control.

 

“Get on the ground.” Kakashi managed to say in between breaths. Naruto simply complied and shifted to lay his body against the ground. Sasuke stood up and watched as Kakashi moved between Naruto’s legs and was soon pushed his cock into him, slow and steady until it was buried all the way inside of Naruto’s hole. The cum from Sasuke helped lubricate the entry of Kakashi sensei’s huge cock.

 

“Oh…Oh…Oh fuck, Kakashi sensei!” Naruto cried out as he buried his face into a patch of grass and grabbed a handful of grass in his fists. He pushed his ass up to take all of Kakashi’s dick. When he looked up, Naruto turned toward Sasuke—his blue eyes unfocused and hazy and his own breathing ragged.

 

“Fuck my mouth, Sasuke. Please.” Naruto begged. Sasuke simply grunted before moving over to hold his cock to Naruto’s swollen lips. Sasuke let his cock sink into Naruto’s wet, warm mouth again. Closing his eyes, Sasuke could feel Naruto’s lips moving up and down his shaft. He could also hear Kakashi sensei grunting as his hips slapped down on Naruto’s ass. There was a brief moment where Naruto stopped sucking.

 

“F-Fuck me harder, sensei!” Naruto cried. “Come on…shove it in…shove it all in!” Naruto begged and Kakashi continued to pound his cock against Naruto’s ass, sinking all the way in as the young boy’s body quivered.

 

“Push it in him.” Sasuke whispered into Kakashi’s ear, a sense of need filling the young boy’s voice. Kakashi could still feel Naruto quivering and shaking and it turned the teacher on to see his young student throwing his head back, his mouth open with a silent cry as he temporarily withdrew from Sasuke’s cock again.

 

Kakashi began to fuck Naruto, roughly and passionately. Moving up and over Naruto, Kakashi folded the smaller boy in half and began to fuck him hard. He pulled his cock back only to sink it back in—over and over and over as he worked his hips back and forth until he was in a rhythm. His hips moved in a rough pace, letting him drive his cock into Naruto.  

 

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still attending to Naruto’s mouth. “Suck my cock, slut.” Sasuke whispered as he pumped his hips back and forth. The trio had become guttural—groaning and moaning into the night. Sasuke held Naruto’s head and held it in position as he moved his cock into the open mouth. Kakashi continued to drive his cock in-and-out of Naruto’s hole until he started jabbing his cock into the blond boy, using Sasuke’s cum as lube and hammering into Naruto. Kakashi was ready to cum as he shoved in hard, his hips slapping against Naruto’s ass. It took only a few hard strokes and he pumped his cum in Naruto, mixing it with Sasuke’s.

 

Taking Naruto’s cock and stroking it, Kakashi could feel how it flexed in his hand. He watched as Naruto choked and gagged on Sasuke’s dick until spit ran from his mouth. Despite this, Sasuke kept pumping his hips—driving his cock to cum and seemingly unconcerned with making this moment last.

 

Naruto started to shiver, thrusting his hips upward as best as he could. Kakashi pulled out his slimy cock from Naruto’s hole and quickly leaned over just in time to capture the load of cum that the blond boy started to pump out. Kakashi enjoyed the taste of the sweet seed and moved up to let Sasuke have a taste. Together, teacher and student swirled their tongues around and played with Naruto’s delicious cum as Sasuke started to get closer and closer to his second release for the night.

 

“Fuck…” Sasuke moaned as he drove his cock into Naruto’s mouth. Finally, Naruto brought his hands to Sasuke’s thighs and started to control his pace and the way he moved. Sasuke would have fought back but he started to moan again as his body tightened and he pushed forward hard.

 

“I’m coming! Take it all, you slut!” Sasuke grunted as pumped his cum into Naruto’s suctioning mouth. Naruto swallowed another few loads of cum before withdrawing and falling back onto the ground, his whole body covered in sweat and dirt.

 

“Very good…very good…” Kakashi muttered, running a hand through his matted hair.

 

“K-Kakashi-sensei? S-Sasuke?” Naruto’s voice quivered.

 

“Hm?” Kakashi cocked his head, wiping his hand down his sweaty chest.

 

“C-Can we do this again? M-Maybe like…every night?” Naruto moaned as he thought of how much fun he would have learning new tricks to make his sensei and his teammate cum. With a smile, Kakashi looked at Sasuke who—despite being exhausted—gave a ghost of a smile.

 

Needless to say, this ritual became a bond for the three shinobi.

 

 


End file.
